Bem-vindo à Little Raven!
by poli.fowl
Summary: Quando Lauren resolveu participar de uma competição de cosplay nunca imaginou que iria presenciar uma possível tentativa de suicídio e muito menos que acabaria conhecendo Uchiha Itachi. O verdadeiro! ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1 - O salto

Nota da Autora: Olá! Como estão? Minha primeira fanfic com elementos do universo de Naruto, pertencentes ao Kishimoto. Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 1**

Uma das regras do campeonato de cosplays no Festival Kyoto era que você não poderia comer atrás das cortinas enquanto esperava para fazer sua apresentação. A parte destinada para dar os últimos retoques nas roupas e maquiagem dos participantes estava cheia e se alguém pegasse você comendo se quer um chocolate te mandavam para fora. Lauren gostaria muito de ter jantado antes de chegar ao festival, mas não tinha tido tempo por conta do estágio que fazia no estúdio de fotografia do seu tio, e correu para terminar de se arrumar. Não levou muito tempo visto que sua roupa consistia em um short de malha, uma blusa branca e um macacão rosa-shocking. Sua vantagem em fazer cosplay da Kyoko de Skip Beat* era que o tamanho e o cabelo curto laranja eram os mesmos, talvez só suas sardas ficassem um pouco fora de contexto.

Correu para se inscrever assim que chegou ao festival, que era realizado na sua antiga escola de ensino médio e estava toda enfeitada com lanternas vermelhas e grandes fitas brancas. Tinha algumas bandeiras do Japão espalhadas pelas paredes e grandes cartazes de animes e games pendurados. Inscreveu-se com um pote de yakisoba na mão e a caneta na outra e, assim que chegou a preparação, uma das organizadoras, toda vestida de preto com um daqueles roupões vermelhos, lhe expulsou para fora da quadra. Lauren saiu resmungando para o lado de fora, que estava muito quieto, exceto pela música de fundo que vinha de dentro do festival. Ela suspirou e abriu a tampa do seu yakisoba. Assim que conseguiu tirar os hashis e pegar sua primeira porção, sua mão os soltou. Do alto de um dos prédios ela pode ver a figura de alguém. O edifício tinha pelo menos três andares e a pessoa parecia perigosamente perto de cair. Colocando o yakisoba de lado desceu os poucos degraus da escada, que levavam para uma calçada e o jardim com poucas flores do lado da quadra, ela correu mais uma vez. Não sabia o que poderia fazer, mas ia tentar gritar alguma coisa para impedir.

Foi tarde demais.

A pessoa se jogou e os poucos segundos que se seguiram para a jovem perceber foram suficientes para falar um baixo "não." Um clarão roxo quase a cegou, sem qualquer ideia de onde veio, e passou tão rápido quanto começou.

O barulho do corpo foi mais baixo do que Lauren imaginava, e levou alguns segundos para ela conseguir se mover. E então correu para perto, tirando o celular do macacão e digitando o número dos bombeiros. Aquilo poderia ser inútil, a pessoa deveria estar morta, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela e a personagem que estava vestida tinham em comum era a determinação. Se aproximando do corpo que caiu em cima de alguns arbustos, Lauren segurou a respiração. Era um cara, provavelmente perto da sua idade, e também estava de cosplay, mas o estado do seu corpo não parecia de alguém que tinha caído de um prédio, era mais como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga feia. Alguns cortes bem profundos nos braços e o rosto sujo de sangue, o cabelo um pouco maior do que o dela estava grudado na testa e nas bochechas.

A atendente dos bombeiros recebeu a ligação.

\- Por... por favor, venham rápido. – A voz de Lauren saiu muito fraca por um momento. – Alguém se jogou do prédio da escola Irma, onde está acontecendo o Festival de Kyoto.

Ela não precisou completar o endereço e só terminou de explicar onde tinha acontecido. Desligou o celular e observou o jovem. Ele parecia realmente morto, mas por um segundo ela pensou tê-lo visto respirando. Balançando a cabeça, Lauren não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Tinha passado a semana em uma rotina, só esperando pelo festival que poderia lhe dar algum prêmio se conseguisse se sair bem e finalmente poderia comprar uma bicicleta nova sem precisar pedir para os pais. Agora estava sentada do lado de um cara que parecia ter saído de uma batalha em vez de ter se jogado de um prédio.

Aquilo seria comentado por dias na cidade, ninguém tentava se matar desde que o Sr. Roller perdeu toda a grana em uma aposta que custou sua fazenda. Ninguém tentava se matar em Little Raven, era uma das cidades mais felizes do país e tinham coisas interessantes demais para fazer. Talvez só Lauren morresse de tédio de vez em quando, por que não gostava muito das baladas estranhas que aconteciam na praia.  
Procurando coragem de algum lugar, Lauren suspirou mais uma vez e estendeu a mão para tentar ver se existia algum pulso, mas antes que pudesse pegar o braço ensanguentado o jovem se mexeu. Lauren quase deu um grito.

\- Ai minha deusa, você tá vivo! Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe! – Ela não sabia se aquilo era o certo a se dizer para alguém que tinha tentado se suicidar, mas talvez ele pudesse se recuperar da depressão ou trauma ou o que quer que o tenha levado a fazer aquilo.

Ouvindo a voz o cara abriu os olhos de repente. Lauren reparou que ficaram vermelhos por um momento e depois completamente negros, ele abriu a boca para respirar e depois disse aflito antes de apagar de novo:

\- Sasuke.

Lauren ficou parada por algum tempo, aquilo não fazia sentido. Ok, talvez um pouco. Ele estava fazendo cosplay de Uchiha Itachi, um dos muito bons e na história Sasuke é irmão dele, mas por que falar isso? A jovem ficou um pouco perplexa, mas aquilo poderia ser um tipo de delírio, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa escutou a sirene da ambulância.

* * *

*Mangá shoujo publicado pela Hana to Yume.

N/A: Olá de novo! Capítulo curtinho por que a maioria dos capítulos da história vão ser curtos, além da própria história. Só postarei quando tiver o próximo capítulo pronto e bom, se alguém estiver mesmo lendo. Então, espero que se você gostou, avise.

Agradeço a Jess por corrigir para mim a história. 3 E a você que teve paciência de ler até aqui!

Até o próximo,

Polie


	2. Chapter 2 - Isso é real?

**Capítulo 2**

As luzes passavam de segundo em segundo, e existia um barulho de fundo que lembrava vozes de pessoas. Itachi estava deitado em algo e sendo carregado, não sentia seu corpo, mas sabia que conseguia respirar, sua consciência fraca ia e voltava. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos viu um homem alto e negro vestido em um jaleco branco falando o que pareciam ser ordens para outra pessoa. Por um curto momento parecia ser uma língua desconhecida, mas depois estranhamente conseguiu compreender:

\- Preciso da sala de cirurgia da ala B preparada agora. Vamos fazer exames, talvez seja bem grave. Avise para Mendell. Esse jovem ainda tem grandes chances de viver.

Vivo? Como ele poderia estar vivo? Itachi não conseguia entender, ele estava morto. Aquela doença incurável que vinha tirando seus dias pouco a pouco, além da luta. Enquanto tentava entender, imaginou que aquilo poderia ser o que acontecia depois da morte. Corredores estranhos com pessoas tentando reanima-lo ou talvez, ele tivesse no caminho para seu verdadeiro destino. Depois se lembrou vagamente de alguém que falava com ele, era uma voz feminina. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido.

Itachi apagou de novo.

Lauren esperava um pouco nervosa perto na sala de espera perto da UTI. Não sabia por que tinha os acompanhado, mesmo depois de ter explicado tudo para os bombeiros que chegaram para salvar o sósia de um personagem de mangá. Mas lá no fundo ela sentia que precisava confirmar que ele estava bem, e esperava que o jovem não tentasse aquilo de novo. Aquilo talvez fosse em parte culpa dos seus pais: ficar se preocupando com os outros, mesmo desconhecidos. Os dois tinham complexo de salvadores, que por algum acaso ela tinha ou estava adquirindo.

A jovem respirou fundo enquanto mastigava seus amendoins, tinha ficado tão desesperada que esqueceu seu yakisoba e não iria se perdoar por aquilo durante um bom tempo. Porém, seu estômago não estava mais reclamando tanto. Não ia ganhar o festival de cosplays, mas pelo menos tinha ajudado a salvar uma vida, o que valia bem mais.

Acertou a embalagem de amendoim no lixo na primeira tentativa e fez uma pequena comemoração, quando reparou que os parentes ou amigos dos pacientes a olhavam de forma estranha. Agora ela sabia o que Kyoko sente ao vestir aquele uniforme rosa da "Love Me". Ela deu de ombros e se levantou da cadeira, poderia descobrir alguma coisa com a enfermeira.

\- O paciente está passando pelos exames e os policiais estão investigando a identidade dele. Foi muita sorte você está lá fora, ou ele provavelmente teria morrido. Imagina se estivéssemos no inverno? – A mulher que devia ter pelo menos quarenta anos e o cabelo mais vermelho que o natural de Lauren tinha visto disse. – E por que diabos ele se jogou daquele prédio?

"Bem, talvez por que ele quisesse se matar?" Lauren pensou, mas não disse em voz alta, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Um jovem tão bonito... – A mulher continuou.

"E se fosse feio ele mereceria o que aconteceu?" A jovem mais uma vez perguntou internamente, mas manteve a boca fechada. Enquanto jogava conversa fora com a enfermeira, Lauren não percebeu quando o médico, que a tinha recebido junto com o cara que tinha se jogado, chegou.

\- Com licença, Kate. Você é a garota que chegou com o jovem que caiu do telhado? – O homem perguntou. Ele parecia exausto.

Lauren virou a cabeça e confirmou, agora ansiosa pelas novidades.

\- Não precisa mais se preocupar, deu tudo certo. Os órgãos estavam intactos, ao contrário do que imaginei, as feridas são exteriores, apesar de ter algumas profundas. Ele provavelmente sentirá apenas algumas dores na coluna e no quadril. Os olhos, que pareciam um pouco machucados, também estão bem. No geral, presumo que ele ficará bem logo. – O médico abriu um sorriso e deu um tapinha de leve no ombro da jovem que suspirou aliviada. – Não faz muito sentido os machucados, para alguém que caiu de um telhado, mas provavelmente os policiais vão descobrir algo. Agora você pode ir para casa e descansar.

A garota ficou ali por algum tempo no meio da recepção não muito cheia e teve uma batalha interna se deveria voltar para casa logo, jantar e dormir para curtir sua folga no dia seguinte ou se conversaria com o cara que tinha salvado.

Com a curiosidade vencendo a luta, Lauren correu para alcançar o médico.

\- Será que eu podia conversar com ele quando acordasse?

O médico olhou sem entender.

\- Mas você não precisa, não é parente nem nada e já conversou com os policiais. Ele provavelmente não vai acordar hoje. Vá para casa descansar, deve ter sido uma cena perturbadora para você. Caso ele acorde e pergunte sobre quem o salvou, eu peço para ligarem para você.

\- Sim, mas eu não vou conseguir me acalmar até conversar com ele... – Ela insistiu, juntando as mãos para implorar. – Só quero ficar um pouco, ver que ele está respirando.

Balançando a cabeça o homem de meia-idade acabou cedendo, depois de um pouco de drama por parte dela, e a levou até onde ele estava se recuperando. Um quarto onde tinham mais dois pacientes enfaixados e com acompanhantes, ambos acordados, ao contrário do recém-chegado que tinha ficado na cama perto da janela. Lauren se perguntou se aquilo era uma boa ideia. O lugar era muito limpo e branco, sua roupa fez todo mundo virar para ver quem era, como se estivesse vestindo algo ilegal em um hospital, e os outros visitantes olharam com desprezo. Lauren ignorou.

\- Caso ele acorde enquanto você estiver aqui chame a enfermeira imediatamente. Quando der nove horas ninguém que não seja parente ou cônjuge pode permanecer e...

\- Tudo bem, eu entendi. Só quero ter certeza que ele vai ficar bem. – Lauren retrucou pegando a cadeira e colocando perto da cama do jovem.

\- É um milagre que ele esteja vivo... Mais parece que ele saiu de uma briga do que se jogou de um telhado. Os policiais vão ter bastante o que investigar.

Lauren pensou em contradizer o médico, mas não o fez. Talvez ele não tenha mesmo se jogado, mas ela não tinha visto mais ninguém por perto, era só ele. Parado olhando para baixo, parecendo que tentava tomar uma decisão. Aquilo tudo não fazia sentido.

A jovem não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado quando ela adormeceu sentada na cadeira, a cabeça pendendo para o lado e o corpo meio mole. Se ela se mexesse provavelmente iria acabar caindo, e quando isso aconteceu acordou de sobressalto. Esfregou os olhos e percebeu que estava sendo observada. O jovem tinha acordado e os olhos escuros a analisavam atentamente. Itachi tinha acordado pouco antes dela, tentou se levantar para sair daquele lugar que parecia mesmo com um hospital, mas acabou desistindo quando viu a jovem sentada ao seu lado. Ele não poderia sair dali sem algumas informações e quando abriu a boca para dizer algo ela o interrompeu sorrindo:

\- Bem-vindo de volta... – O sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco e Lauren o viu sério.

\- Você me conhece? – A voz dele saiu meio difícil. Parecia que não falava por muito tempo. Observou a garota mais atentamente e com um pouco de dificuldade, visto que sua visão estava ruim, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda assim embaçada. Ela não lembrava ninguém que conhecia. Tinha os cabelos laranja e curtos, os olhos grandes castanho-claros e deveria ser apenas um pouco mais jovem do que ele. Aquela roupa também não fazia sentido algum.

Lauren piscou confusa.

\- Ah, não. Fui eu quem chamou os bombeiros depois que vi você... Hm, se jogar do telhado. Não conheço você.

Ele não entendeu o que ela estava falando. Itachi tentou se sentar com dificuldade, mas a garota o impediu.

\- Ei, você acabou de passar por uma barra, não faça isso.

\- Eu estou bem. Solte-me. – Itachi disse. E assim ela tirou as mãos do seu braço, enquanto ele sentava.

Por um momento ele sentiu como se aquele não fosse ele, mas como isso era possível? Precisava se concentrar e encontrar algumas respostas plausíveis. Olhou para as mãos, inchadas e enfaixadas. Estava vestindo apenas uma roupa azul fina, tocou o abdômen um pouco dolorido e depois os braços. Aquele definitivamente era ele, mas parecia mais vivo do que deveria.

\- Er... Por que você está se alisando? – A garota perguntou sussurrando e ele viu que ela estava o observando.

Itachi tossiu.

\- Estava apenas checando meu estado físico.

Lauren ficou um pouco vermelha, mas acabou rindo para tentar não parecer tão estranha quanto a sua pergunta. Aquilo não adiantava de nada, Itachi ainda a achava curiosamente estranha e acabou por decidir que ela era a sua melhor chance para entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Onde exatamente estamos? – Ele perguntou se encostando ao travesseiro.

\- No pronto-socorro da cidade. – Lauren disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia, mas depois percebeu que talvez ele tivesse com algum tipo de amnésia depois de tudo. Ela deveria chamar a enfermeira, mas provavelmente seria expulsaria. Eram quase nove horas.

\- Qual cidade?

"Definitivamente amnésia", Lauren pensou o observando. Ele até mesmo tinha aquelas marcas de expressão do personagem, ou algo assim, não parecia maquiagem e o cabelo com certeza era mais macio que o seu. Por um momento ela imaginou se poderia tocá-lo discretamente...

\- Em que cidade estamos? – Itachi perguntou de novo, a garota parecia estar meio sonolenta ainda.

\- Ah, Little Raven. Hm... Quem é você? Além de parecer um sósia do Uchiha Itachi. – Era a vez dela perguntar agora.

Itachi levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela aparentemente sabia dele. Talvez pudesse ser algum lugar distante. Ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria se passar por outra pessoa. Inventar uma história e um nome novo seria absurdamente fácil, mas ele precisava sair dali e não tinha a perder. Esperou que seu nome tivesse seguido pelo que tinha feito nos últimos anos.

\- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi. Não sou nenhum sósia.

A garota ficou sem expressão por um segundo antes de tentar segurar um pouco o sorriso. Lauren não queria rir, aquilo parecia sério, mas era tão estranho. Ele definitivamente era a cara do personagem e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Por esse motivo ela queria rir, era mais fácil brincar com aquilo do que levar a sério. Sua amiga provavelmente teria acreditado de imediato.

\- Sinto em dizer que você não é. – Lauren disse agora séria, esperava que aquilo não o fizesse ficar pior. – Uchiha Itachi é um personagem e você é um cara que se jogou do telhado de uma escola. Talvez algum tipo de coisa aconteceu com sua cabeça, mas se acalme, vou chamar a enfermeira. Ela vai ajudar você.

Lauren ficou nervosa sem saber o porquê e seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ela sentiu a mão dele segurar, com um pouco de força, seu pulso. Para quem estava de cama e enfaixado ele parecia bem.

\- Não chame a enfermeira. – Ele disse decidido e se levantou um pouco da cama, puxando a cortina para esconder os dois.

Itachi a fez sentar de novo na cadeira. A jovem parecia um pouco paralisada.

\- Precisamos conversar primeiro, e se realmente sabe quem eu sou, sabe do que sou capaz.

* * *

**Nota:** Olá! Segundo capítulo! Ele estava pronto antes, mas tive que mudar algumas coisas, visto que decidi mudar um pouquinho a história.

Aceito indicações de que alguém esteja lendo e também espero que não tenha nada de errado.

Algumas coisas eu vou adaptar e talvez saia um pouco do personagem, mas nada muito sério.

Até,

Polie


	3. Chapter 3 - Totalmente

**N/A: O capítulo demorou um pouquinho, desculpem. Obrigada pelo comentário **_Vogel weiss_!

**Capítulo 3**

Little Raven era lembrada no país por causa das suas praias bem cuidadas, que recebia muitas visitas no verão, a única época do ano que deixava o local lotado. Assim como o hospital. Cheio de pessoas bêbadas e vítimas de afogamentos. Não adiantavam os avisos, sempre tinha alguém que acabava se machucando. Por sorte, era outono, não tinha nenhum sinal de turistas e o hospital estava em seus dias mais calmos. Exceto, é claro, sobre a notícia de que alguém tinha se jogado ou empurrado do telhado da única escola pública da cidade, onde acontecia um festival e todos só ficaram sabendo por causa da ambulância. Agora alguns jornalistas que saíram das suas notícias habituais sobre o preço dos alimentos, a criação de animais e energia sustentável, estavam tentando conseguir informações com policiais e a pessoa que supostamente se jogou também.

\- A enfermeira pode ajudar talvez a pancada tenha feito isso... – Lauren começou a dizer enquanto se levantava, mas o olhar de Itachi foi o suficiente para fazer ela se sentar de novo. Seu coração acelerava em uma mistura de medo e curiosidade. A cada momento queria entrar naquela ideia junto com ele.

\- Não há nada de errado com minha cabeça. Estou um pouco cansado e dolorido, mas tirando isso estou bem. Nada de tontura ou mesmo delírio. Agora, o que você quer dizer com personagem? – Itachi disse de forma calma, como se passasse por aquele tipo de coisa todo dia.

Lauren engoliu em seco.

\- Personagem de um mangá, em uma história criada por um cara. Bem legal, por sinal, mas nem sempre leio e é mais por pura pressão. – A jovem disse e se lembrou da amiga, Violet que a faz ler todo mês só para poderem discutir sobre. Ela definitivamente não deve encontrar esse cara, ou o assustaria. Se é que ele ficaria assim, imaginou Lauren.

Ainda bem que Violet estava de férias do outro lado do país e por isso fazia quase dois meses que ela não lia sobre a história.

\- Por mangá você diz...? – Itachi continuou perguntando.

\- Hm... Tipo história em quadrinhos, só que japonês. – Ela não sabia ao certo se seria uma definição correta de dizer, e também pensou que talvez mangás ou algo parecido existissem no mundo de Naruto.

Itachi ficou em silêncio, criando algumas teorias sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Ia de vida após a morte ou um possível sonho, mas ele se sentia lúcido demais para parecer um sonho. Olhou para os dedos e conseguiu contar facilmente, não tinha nada de distorcido. Talvez fosse algum tipo de limbo. Ele tinha certeza que havia morrido.

\- Itachi é o cara que matou o clã todo, mas não foi mais do que uma forma de proteger Konoh irmão mais velho do tapado do Sasuke. É esse Itachi que você acha que é? – Lauren perguntou, se sentindo desconfortável. Não sabia se deveria passar mais informações, poderia piorar o estado dele.

\- Sasuke é ingênuo, mas não diria tapado. – Itachi estreitou os olhos para ela, mesmo que no fundo, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ele queria sorrir pelo jeito desconcertado da jovem.

Lauren deu de ombros mesmo depois de ter deixado escapar um comentário daqueles. Ele não parecia suficientemente irritado para fazer alguma coisa, mas vai saber. Se ele fosse quem achava era poderia acabar com sua vida em um piscar de olhos. A jovem mordeu o lábio, Itachi não era ruim por completo, era um tipo de atuação, ela sabia. Apesar disso, não perdoava todos os atos terríveis que ele tinha feito.

\- E esse Itachi da história que você leu... Morreu lutando com o irmão, que estava tentando vingar o clã por sua causa? Antigo shinobi de Konoha e da Akatsuki?

Saindo dos pensamentos, Lauren respondeu:

\- Sim, mas você deve saber isso por que é um fã de Naruto. Talvez sua amnesia deva ser só dos últimos dias... Melhor eu chamar a...

\- Não chame ninguém. – Itachi disse um pouco mais ríspido. Chamar alguém poderia atrapalhar, ou até mesmo leva-lo a ter que fazer uma fuga desnecessária.

\- Você é meio mandão sabe... Não é legal da sua parte. – Lauren disse virando a cabeça e cruzando os braços.

O jovem a encarou por alguns instantes, ela definitivamente achava que ele tinha enlouquecido, mas ainda continuava ali. Se tivesse realmente a intenção de sair dali teria ido. Precisava convencê-la de quem era ou ia acabar sem ajuda nesse lugar que não deveria ser nem um pouco parecido com o seu antigo. Como ele tinha parado lá? Achava que era melhor estar morto.

\- Desculpe. – Ele disse devagar e a garota voltou a olhar para ele. – Qual o seu nome?

Sem esperar por aquilo, a garota na cadeira descruzou os braços e suspirou. Seria mais fácil se ele fosse mais mal educado, teria falado algo para cortar toda a pose de mandão e chamado a enfermeira.

\- Lauren Hewson.

\- Lauren, você pode achar que eu enlouqueci...

\- Desculpe, mas eu tenho certeza – Ela disse o interrompendo, mas internamente se arrependendo depois. Não era legal falar isso para alguém que parecia um pouco fora da realidade.

Itachi suspirou. Precisava de alguma ideia o mais rápido possível, tinha dito que estava tudo bem com sua cabeça, mas todas aquelas informações tinham ajudado muito a confundi-lo. Ele tinha aceitado o que tinha acontecido, mas agora estava deitado em uma cama de hospital em um lugar completamente diferente. Máquinas parecidas com algumas que ele tinha visto e só pelo pouco que tinha olhado pela janela era possível ver uma arquitetura completamente diferente. Aquilo o estava deixando frustrado. Ele poderia estar mesmo louco?

\- Eu tenho certeza de quem eu sou, Lauren. Olhe para mim? Pareço confuso ou mesmo desorientado? – Ele perguntou para ela, mudando para uma expressão neutra.

Lauren o analisou novamente e deu um sorriso triste.

\- Tirando todas as perguntas e esse monte de ataduras eu diria que você parece O.K. – Ela falou baixo. – Mas sabe, se você diz aqui nesse mundo que é Uchiha Itachi, as coisas podem não acabar bem.

Também se fosse o verdadeiro poderia enganá-la facilmente, mas isso Lauren não falou em voz alta.

\- O que eu posso fazer para você acreditar? – Itachi perguntou deixando um pouco de ansiedade na voz, mas talvez tenha sido só impressão de Lauren.

A garota pensou por um momento, tinha que chamar a enfermeira de qualquer jeito, visto que não poderia mais ajuda-lo. Pensou em deslizar a mão devagar para o botão de emergência. No fim, acabou aceitando entrar na onda dele, não poderia fazer alguma pergunta da história por que estaria no mangá e se perguntasse algo da sua história que não está no mangá ele poderia simplesmente inventar.

Se ela fosse uma personagem de desenho uma lâmpada teria acendido no momento que ela estalou os dedos.

\- Talvez você possa fazer um jutsu... – Ela disse.

Itachi considerou. Poderia ser arriscado, mas puxou um pouco a cortina e percebeu que apenas os pacientes dormiam agora. Aquilo poderia não dar certo, talvez o equilíbrio do mundo fosse diferente ou talvez aquele não fosse o seu corpo, mas ele sentia que poderia arriscar.

Fazendo os movimentos com as mãos e finalizando os selos, Lauren o observou atentamente e com uma imensa onda de expectativa correndo pelo corpo, mas depois de alguns segundos que ele parou nada aconteceu. Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada por que esperava que desse certo e que finalmente confirmasse, também um pouco triste pelo cara.

\- Bom, talvez não funcione nesse mundo... – Ela começou, mas colocou a mão na boca logo em seguida. Ele ia achar que ela estava acreditando.

Só que Lauren realmente acreditou.

Depois que levantou a cabeça e viu que estava em um lugar nebuloso que parecia o mesmo quarto do hospital, mas agora Itachi estava em pé na sua frente usando as roupas pretas comuns que costumava usar quando ainda era de Konoha, a mão nos bolsos e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Internamente ele agradecia aos céus por ter conseguido fazer aquilo. Por que, afinal, ele não conseguia sentir chakras próximos.

A boca de Lauren se abriu, ela estava em um genjutsu. Aquele cara... Aquele cara era o maldito do Itachi verdadeiro ou ela tinha acabado de desmaiar e estava inconsciente. O cenário mudou por alguns instantes, agora os dois estavam sobre um monte, com grama baixa e umas poucas árvores, um vento passou por eles e ela podia até mesmo ouvir o canto de pássaros, Itachi olhava para além dela. Lauren virou para onde ele encarava, lá estava a Vila da Folha, atrás deles, completamente inteira e calma. A jovem não conseguia respirar direito, era como um sonho quase real.

Quando o genjustu acabou Lauren ainda não conseguia se mexer e respirava com dificuldade. Itachi estava feliz, mas preocupado e triste. Não deveria ter trazido aquela imagem.

\- Isso foi incrível... – Ela começou a dizer. – Se alguém ver...

Itachi segurou o braço dela, e Lauren pareceu despertar encarando os olhos pretos e um pouco alarmados.

\- Ninguém mais pode saber disso, entendeu? Eu só tentei com você por que parece ser minha única alternativa.

Lauren piscou, ele ainda estava um pouco mais próximo dela, querendo ou não agora confirmando a identidade dele aquilo a deixava um pouco mais nervosa. Depois ela deu de ombros com uma gargalhada, tentando se afastar um pouco.

\- Ninguém acreditaria mesmo. Como você pode ser o Itachi?

\- É o que pretendendo descobrir. – Ele disse, mas voltou a deitar na cama e fingiu que estava dormindo.

Sem entender muito bem Lauren, cutucou seu braço. Parecia que tinha mesmo apagado, a respiração fraca e os olhos fechados.

Então a enfermeira de cabelo vermelho apareceu com os braços cruzados. Ela parecia bem sonolenta e irritada.

\- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

\- Ah... Certificando-me que este jovem está bem. – Lauren disse dando um sorriso nervoso, suas mãos começaram a tremer e ela as colocou atrás das costas.

\- Bom, e ele acordou?

Lauren mordeu o lábio e voltou a olhar para o Itachi fingindo dormir, ele era bom até mesmo naquilo. Depois virou para a enfermeira.

\- Por um momento, parecia um pouco confuso. Acho que não sabe exatamente quem é.

A enfermeira esfregou o queixo, pensativa.

\- Pode ter sido um efeito adverso, mas os policiais já descobriram quem ele é. Peter Tsuruga. Veio participar do evento na escola, mas só chegou a se inscrever e depois sumiu. Não é daqui, veio de outra cidade, estão tentando achar os parentes. – Kate, a enfermeira, disse suspirando. - Agora, a senhorita precisa ir para casa. Não é parente e nem esposa. Mesmo se fosse namorada não poderia ficar.

Lauren remexeu nervosa na cadeira, mas se levantou dando uma última olhada em Itachi, ele parecia dormir calmamente. Sentiu-se preocupada. Ela não entendia. Talvez ele tivesse trocado de lugar com esse cara, mas onde estaria esse tal de Peter? O que tudo aquilo significava?

\- Vou deixar meu número com você. Caso ele pergunte por mim, você pode me ligar?

Não parecendo muito convencida a enfermeira levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não se preocupe, eu chamarei.

A mulher começou a puxá-la para fora, mas Lauren pode ver Itachi abrir os olhos. Apenas movendo os lábios ela diz:

\- Boa sorte.

A enfermeira puxou mais uma vez.

* * *

N/A: Aceito comentários e sugestões. :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Investigação inicial

**Capítulo 4**

Olhando nervosa para o hospital de três andares estava uma Lauren vestida nas suas roupas comuns, uma saia longa estampada de flores, uma blusa sem mangas e sapatilhas, com um casaco em uma mão e uma sacola com sopa na outra. Ela tinha quase certeza que sonhou com alguém se jogando de um prédio e algo bizarro em que encontrava um personagem fictício, não um sonho que ela se espante, mas quando acordou e viu uma notícia no jornal matutino não pode deixar de perceber que era verdade. Uma foto nem um pouco recente do verdadeiro Peter estava sendo divulgada: cabelos curtos pretos, um rosto bonito, mas uma expressão bem mais vazia do que ela vira no rosto do cara que tinha encontrado noite passada.

A enfermeira realmente ligou antes de terminar seu plantão, avisando que Lauren poderia ir ao hospital visitar o paciente, mas apenas depois das nove horas, que era o horário de visita. Os pais da jovem escutaram mais ou menos a conversa e ela precisou contar o que tinha acontecido. Os dois imediatamente disseram que ela deveria dar algum apoio, visto que o jornal tinha dito ainda não conseguiram entrar em contato com ninguém conhecido. Antes de sair ainda escutou sobre se eles poderiam encontrar com ele. Além de forçarem ela levar um pouco da sopa do jantar passado. Quem tomava sopa no café-da-manhã?

Suspirando mais uma vez a ruiva seguiu para dentro do hospital. Pegou um crachá na recepção e passou discretamente por jornalistas e policiais. Ainda bem que não tinha sido identificada por eles. Quando chegou à porta do quarto diferente de antes, no segundo andar, um policial estava lá.

\- O que a senhorita precisa? – Ele perguntou um pouco sonolento.

\- Vim fazer uma visita para o... Peter. – Ela falou tentando não parecer tão estranha, tinha sido pega de surpresa pelo policial.

Ele perguntou pela identidade dela e confirmou com a recepção que tinha permissão para entrar no quarto. Depois de uma inspeção do que ela trazia na sacola, o policial a deixou entrar.

O quarto era bem diferente do de antes, era pintado em um marrom claro, com alguns móveis e uma pequena geladeira, a janela fechada de vidro, mas com as cortinas abertas deixando a luz da manhã iluminar o quarto. Apenas uma cama estava lá no meio, com o seu ocupante deitado e lendo uma revista. Uma imagem que Lauren não esperava, até por que era estranho ver Uchiha Itachi daquele jeito, não parecia ser ele. Talvez ela esperasse que o personagem tivesse fugido ou simplesmente o tal Peter voltasse, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

\- Não vai se sentar? – Itachi perguntou sem tirar os olhos do que lia.

\- Você está usando óculos? – Ela perguntou franzindo a testa e finalmente o jovem tirou os olhos da revista.

\- E você saia.

Por um momento ela pensou ter visto uma sombra de um sorriso, mas era muito difícil de dizer. Ele estava com o cabelo amarrado agora e parecia que tinha o lavado, o rosto agora com dois band-aids, e os olhos que a observava por traz de lentes retangulares. Lauren podia perguntar muita coisa, mas só tinha saído aquilo. Ela continuava estática.

\- Lauren? – Ele perguntou.

\- Você ficou bonito de óculos. – Ela disse sorrindo e se aproximando. Foi a vez dele de franzir a testa, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Lauren acrescentou: - Minha mãe mandou essa sopa de frango, acho difícil você comer isso há essa hora, mas vou deixar aqui em cima. Se quiser você pode pedir para esquentarem. A propósito, esse hospital é muito bom, você tem sorte de ter vindo parar nele.

Ela levou até a mesa que ficava do lado da mini geladeira e foi sentar na cadeira, bem mais confortável do que a de ontem a noite. Itachi a acompanhou com o olhar, depois fechou a revista, que tinha como foco vários assuntos atuais, e guardou na cômoda do lado, onde ficava suspenso também o soro e remédio que tomava.

\- Então, o que temos de novidade? Além dos óculos? – Ela perguntou.

\- Antes de começar, obrigado. – Itachi falou se recostando mais nos travesseiros, a jovem não tinha certeza sobre o que ele agradecia. – Algumas situações são bem parecidas de onde venho, conflitos de nações e desigualdade, mas com algumas diferenças.

\- É, coisas ruins acontecendo em todos os lugares. Exceto, que no seu tem ninjas e poderes, aqui são armas e bombas nucleares, mas algumas ideologias muito semelhantes.

Aquilo fez Itachi relembrar de parte do que tinha passado, mesmo que ele estivesse evitando isso na presença dela. Lauren percebeu a mudança de clima, Itachi era muito bom em não se expressar, só que ela era boa de perceber os poucos detalhes das pessoas. Porém, não ia adiantar falar sobre o passado naquele momento ou ia acabar acontecendo algo de ruim. Ela podia sentir isso.

\- O que sabemos desse tal de Peter? Além de que é um otaku. – Ela disse sorrindo um pouco.

\- Os policiais vieram aqui e fizeram algumas perguntas, mas como não sei dizer o que aconteceu de verdade, apenas disse que não lembrava. Eles entregaram o que tinha em uma bolsa que ficou em cima do prédio. Tinham os óculos, uma carteira com documentos e dinheiro, uma chave e uma muda de roupas, mas nada demais. Está embaixo da cama, se quiser ver.

Lauren se abaixou e pegou a mochila preta de um material que parecia couro, olhou para a marca e levantou a sobrancelhas. Remexeu lá dentro e viu as roupas, uma camisa azul escura listrada, uma calça jeans pretas e uma cueca boxer da mesma cor, as deixou em cima da cama e pegou a carteira. Tinha uma identidade com uma pequena foto igual a que apareceu na tv, ele não tinha os sobrenomes dos pais e tinha sido registrado na capital. Alguns cartões de crédito e uma de motorista. Tinha dinheiro suficiente para jantar em um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade. Viu a chave com um chaveiro com uma versão chibi do Naruto. Aquilo fez Lauren dar uma risada.

\- Não lembra alguém? – Ela perguntou mostrando para Itachi o chaveiro, ele nem se deu o trabalho de responder, mas de qualquer forma Lauren não deu abertura para isso. – Certo, vamos ao que percebi claramente. Peter é um cara rico ou tem alguém rico que o sustenta. É adotado e mora perto, em uma das cidades próximas, provavelmente está hospedado em um hotel, visto que ninguém apareceu por aqui até agora.

Itachi olhou para ela, os olhos azuis dela estavam brilhando e parecia empolgada em dizer aquelas coisas. Lauren não parecia ser uma má pessoa, aquilo ficava claro a cada segundo que passava, além de ser um pouco sincera demais, mas deve ser do tipo que disfarça isso algumas vezes, fingindo que é brincadeira. Ele poderia mesmo conseguir a confiança dela rapidamente, nem parecia se incomodar ou ficar com medo por muito tempo mesmo depois de confirmar quem ele era.

\- Os policiais disseram isso hoje pela manhã, eles foram conseguir algumas informações no hotel. – Ele falou esperando ver algum olhar de decepção na garota a sua frente, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

\- Normalmente eles fazem isso mesmo, mas não é estranho ele estar sem o celular? Digo, praticamente todo mundo hoje em dia tem celular. – Ela perguntou.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até Itachi finalmente perguntar:

\- E o que é um celular?

Lauren piscou algumas vezes, "como ele não sabe o que é um celular?". Daí a ficha caiu de novo, como depois que ele fez o justu, ou quando ela chegou em casa e encontrou um dos seus mangás antigos. O coração dela acelerou e ela ficou um pouco nervosa, aquilo era tão estranho e complicado. Por que Itachi estava na sua frente em carne e osso e não em algumas páginas de papel? Com um sorriso nervoso ela continuou:

\- É tipo... ah um daqueles dispositivos que vocês usam para se comunicar? Só que cada pessoa tem um deles e você só pode conversar com ela se digitar alguns números específicos em um teclado que vem nele. E-espera eu vou te mostrar... – Ela procurou nos bolsos da saia, mas só encontrou um pouco de dinheiro para pagar sua volta para casa. – Droga, eu esqueci.

O ninja olhou preocupado para a mudança repentina dela de comportamento e suspirou, estava sendo mais difícil do que ele imaginava antes.

\- Lauren... – Ele disse chamando a sua atenção. O rosto dela estava um pouco sem cor. – Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito.

Ela abaixou os olhos, não sabia por que estava se comportando daquele jeito, mas sabia que não era todo dia que as pessoas encontravam personagens fictícios. Era quase a mesma sensação que encontrar algum famoso que admira muito, junto com o medo de encontrar algo desconhecido, era complicado, mas pelo menos Lauren achava que era isso. Respirando fundo ela se ajeitou na cadeira e levantou o olhar. Não ia surtar ou algo do tipo, precisava ajudar o cara e tinha uma grande chance de alguém estar desaparecido. Sem contar que poderia descobrir e divulgar algo de diferente sobre Itachi.

\- Como você está se sentido? – Ela perguntou quebrando o silencio.

Itachi observou aquele rosto um pouco redondo e cheio de sardas mudar de novo. Ela conseguia trabalhar também em mudar seu comportamento e estado.

\- O médico disse que minha recuperação é certa, só preciso me cuidar e tomar os remédios direito. Só que sem previsão de alta ainda, porque ele quer observar o progresso da cicatrização e outros exames. Nesse meio tempo os policiais vão investigar o que aconteceu, visto que meus ferimentos eram estranhos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas disse:

\- Mas além do físico, como está se sentindo? Esse mundo é uma loucura sabe e depois de tudo o que aconteceu... – Ela não queria remexer com as feridas passadas, mas não podia deixar o assunto obscuro por muito tempo. – Não sei pra você, mas tudo isso é no mínimo bizarro.

Por um momento Itachi ficou sem responder e continuou apenas observando. Então era sobre isso o que ela queria saber. O jovem tinha pensando muito sobre aquilo pela noite, considerou várias possibilidades. Agora do mesmo jeito que ela estava nervosa alguns segundos atrás, ele estava preocupado, tinha também esquecido por um momento em parte toda a tormenta do seu passado e agora estava sendo questionado sobre aquilo.

\- Por que seus olhos estão azuis agora? – Ele perguntou.

Ela ficou sem entender, até perceber que ele a encarava. Corou levemente, mas manteve a mesma expressão de dúvida de antes. Não ia o deixar mudar de assunto tão facilmente.

Porém, Itachi foi salvo da pergunta pela entrada de outra enfermeira que não era Kate, um médico e o policial de antes.

\- Bom dia Peter e... ah, Lauren? – O médico perguntou, era um homem alto e loiro de pele muito bronzeada e rosto quadrado, tinha uns cinquenta anos, mas para quem não conhecia parecia quase dez anos mais novo.

\- Oi, senhor Lawrence... – Lauren perdeu um pouco a cor do rosto ao ver a pessoa conhecida.

\- Foi você quem encontrou Peter ontem? – Ele perguntou curioso e Itachi observou Lauren ficar sem jeito e desviar o olhar apenas concordando com a cabeça. – Bom, que alivio que você está sempre por perto para salvar as pessoas. Agora, precisamos fazer alguns exames em Peter, poderia esperar lá fora?

Concordando de novo, Lauren apenas olhou de volta para Itachi e levantou o polegar direito, dizendo apenas mexendo os lábios: "Eu volto".

Ele poderia mesmo conseguir a confiança dela, e decidiu que também daria um pouco da sua, por enquanto.

Não tinha mais nada a perder.

* * *

**N/A:** É isso ai! O arco 'hospital' logo termina, não se preocupem. :)

Comentem ~


	5. Chapter 5 - Balões e buquê

**Capítulo 5**

As pessoas no quarto falavam na maior parte do tempo sem perguntar nada para Itachi, que tinha dito o suficiente para se encaixar com o que eles queriam ouvir. Naquele momento ele observava algumas pontuações: os policias não tinham encontrado muitas evidências no local, nada de resquícios que coloque uma segunda pessoa, o mesmo era para o exame dos objetos. Porém, existiam as testemunhas que o tinham visto antes. Assim, eles finalmente se voltaram para o jovem na cama.

\- Uma das testemunhas disse que ouviu uma discussão depois de você confirmar a inscrição para o concurso, algo por estar ingerindo alimento no local de troca. Você lembra-se disso? – Um dos policiais perguntou sério. Pelo o que Itachi percebeu era alguém bem comprometido com o trabalho, mas pelo desleixo consigo demonstrava que este era mais importante.

Suspirando e um pouco irritado por ter que continuar ali, o shinobi respondeu:

\- Como disse antes, não tenho recordações certas do que aconteceu.

Os dois policiais e o médico que tinha o atendido no plantão anterior trocaram olhares.

\- Não tinham traços de nenhuma substância nos exames dele. – O médico que era sempre chamado de Dr. Perry falou cruzando os braços. Ele claramente não gostava de toda aquela movimentação no hospital. – Alguns problemas com as taxas de leucócitos e outras consequências dos seus ferimentos, mas ele está sendo devidamente tratado e vocês fizeram toda a análise de...

A conversa continuou, Itachi queria se concentrar em ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas a maioria eram informações repetidas e outras coisas que tinha deduzido. Recostando-se na cama ele olhou pela janela, era noite e dava para ver parte da cidade dali. Ele não tinha saído do hospital e queria muito receber logo a alta. Sua recuperação, segundo o médico era espantosamente boa, se pudesse teria saído logo pela manhã mesmo, mas por ser um lugar desconhecido e ainda com poucas referências precisava ainda de alguma ajuda.

Lauren não pode voltar para conversar, os policiais tinham impedido e mandado ela de volta para casa depois de fazer várias perguntas. Itachi só tinha ouvido falar sobre isso. Mais uma vez como na noite anterior ele recordou várias situações passadas, repensou tudo o que tinha feito, sobre como tratou seu irmão e o que poderia acontecer com ele, esperava sempre o melhor, mas tinha algumas chances dele descobrir a verdade e tentar fazer algo sobre isso. Seu peito doía só de imaginar. Não sabia o que poderia fazer agora. Tentava voltar para seu mundo? Continuava ali? Buscaria de novo o descanso eterno?

Por enquanto, sua aparição naquele lugar era um mistério, não impossível de resolver, mas que poderia demorar algum tempo. Com um pouco de sorte ele conseguiu alguém para ajudar, mas o shinobi não sabia por quanto tempo.

Lauren estava sentada na mesa de frente para o computador. Tinha pesquisado alguma coisa sobre o tal do Peter e encontrou basicamente fotos de eventos, uma rede social abandonada e contas em fóruns de discussão sobre animes e jogos onlines. O tal do Peter era meio esnobe, mas nada muito insuportável, também parecia ser muito bom em articular sobre teorias das histórias dos animes e armar estratégias de combates no jogo. Ele e Itachi tinham algo em comum, eram inteligentes.

A garota bagunçou o cabelo frustrada e se esparramou na cadeira. Ela não tinha esperado esse tipo de situação este ano. Era basicamente seu tempo de "folga", terminar o trabalho básico e terminar de se programar para os próximos. Agora estava no meio de uma pesquisa sobre um cara desaparecido, mas que tecnicamente não está morto por que um personagem de mangá tomou seu lugar. O que diabos um personagem em carne e osso estava fazendo parte da sua vida? Por que não poderia ser alguém menos complicado tipo o Scooby Doo? Ela não ia se importar dele aparecer, ou qualquer outra pessoa do desenho. Mas não, tinha que ser Uchiha Itachi, um dos mais complexos e incríveis personagens feitos que não conseguia nem odiar mesmo tendo feito algo terrível e tecnicamente deveria estar morto.

Naquele segundo Lauren percebeu o quanto era pior para ele. Itachi tinha aceitado sua morte. Finalmente poderia se livrar de toda a dor por completo, mas agora tinha se metido em outro problema.

Como sempre, a jovem decidiu que se tinha se envolvido naquilo, ia até o fim.

Eles não deixaram Lauren visitar Itachi no dia seguinte. Os policiais achavam que aquilo iria comprometer a investigação e ela não sendo realmente ligada a vítima não poderia fazer visitas. Alguns funcionários do hospital, aqueles que tinham a conhecido acharam isso um absurdo, em parte era mesmo política do local, mas como Itachi (ou Peter) estava sozinho, seria bom ter uma companhia para ajuda-lo na melhora.

Não adiantou nada. Lauren ficou tão furiosa que brigou com os policiais e foi ameaçada de ser levada a delegacia se continuasse a falar da falta de consideração que eles tinham com uma pessoa que poderia estar doente e estava sozinha. (Também por que tinha xingado um dos policiais de "babaca" por fazer piada com seus pedidos.)

Com a ajuda da enfermeira Kate, Lauren conseguiu conversar com Itachi rapidamente pelo telefone:

\- Oi, liguei para explicar que...

\- Eu sei, Kate explicou o que aconteceu. Você não precisava ter se envolvido em uma confusão dessas. – Itachi disse meio neutro, estava sendo observado pela enfermeira, também não se espantou com o telefone, só precisou observar como a mulher tinha usado. Era quase o mesmo princípio dos comunicadores usados no seu mundo. Mas achou muito interessante poder mexer nas funções com o toque dos dedos na tela e suas funções.

Lauren um pouco irritada ainda pelo que tinha acontecido antes e pela atitude que pareceu ríspida da parte do cara do outro lado da linha continuou:

\- Não vou poder visitar você, mas assim que tiver alta me liga ou pede para a Kate me avisar. Eu vou buscá-lo.

\- Lauren, você não...

\- Eu vou buscar você. – Lauren cortou dessa vez.

Itachi ficou quieto. Em parte esperava aquela reação, mas em contra partida tinha ficado um pouco surpreso pela irritação na voz dela.

\- E é bom você procurar não afundar em uma poça de depressão nesse meio tempo, precisamos descobrir como você veio parar aqui. Ontem depois que acabei tomando alguns energéticos e passei a noite pesquisando no computador, percebi que pode acontecer alguma explosão de mundos, ou acabar criando um buraco na dimensão... Ah não, não fique pensando nisso, você se preocupou muito com coisas demais. – Lauren suspirou no telefone, Itachi pode ouvir que ela estava em lugar movimentado e sua voz estava ficando mais acelerada. – Desculpe, acho que fui rude. Então tenta aprender mais sobre a gente, as pessoas aqui, a maioria é bem simpática e se você usar seu charme Uchiha vai conseguir descobrir muito mais do que imagina. Eu cuido dessa parte tensa. Nunca fui boa com ficção científica, mas pelo menos assisti "De volta para o Futuro" e "Planeta dos Macacos".

Ainda sem saber como responder aquele repentino momento de euforia da outra pessoa do lado da linha Itachi acabou tirando a expressão neutra e substituiu por um olhar de dúvida para a enfermeira que só podia imaginar que ele estava levando algum tipo de sermão por não querer a ajuda da garota estranha na outra noite.

\- Mesmo que seja sobre viagem no tempo e não sobre pular de dimensões... Ou o que quer que seja isso. – Lauren comentou nervosa. Quase tinha perdido o sinal e precisou correr para atravessar a rua. Ela podia imaginar que Itachi ia perder a paciência mais cedo ou mais tarde, por que ela já estava perdendo a paciência consigo mesmo.

Ainda tentando organizar o que tinha escutado, Itachi limpou a garganta e disse:

\- Minha alta não vai demorar tanto, então não devo sair logo. Não precisa se esforçar tanto para isso, mas aprecio a sua preocupação.

Lauren que tinha entrado em uma banca de revistas parou no meio do lugar, sendo observada pelas pessoas que acharam a sua atitude estranha.

\- Desculpe, nem perguntei como você estava. – Ela disse mais calma e do jeito habitual. – Ainda bem que sua saúde está melhor. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode ligar, mando pela enfermeira ou pelo Dr. Perry.

Vendo outra enfermeira mais velha trazer sua comida da tarde, Itachi deixou de lado uma pergunta mais específica que ia fazer, em vez disso falou:

\- Certo. Obrigado novamente. Falo com você depois, Lauren. Agora preciso comer e tomar alguns remédios.

\- O.K. Até breve, Itachi.

Ele desligou depois de fazer apenas um som de confirmação. Lauren sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Quando ele sair serão semanas difíceis e ela ainda precisava arrumar suas tarefas do trabalho.

Guardando o celular na bolsa de lado viu que um pré-adolescente a observava de forma estranha e depois olhou para os cinco mangás que estava na mão dela. Ela o tinha chamado de Itachi em voz alta. Lauren sorriu para o menino que ainda a olhava.

\- Itachi é um nome comum. – Ela disse e saiu para pagar seus novos mangás se sentindo meio idiota.

Demorou quase uma semana para Itachi levar a alta. Ele ainda tinha alguns curativos e não podia fazer movimentos bruscos para abrir os cortes recém-cicatrizados, precisava tomar três remédios diferentes e passar uma pomada nos machucados.

Poderia ser facilmente a semana mais estranha na vida do ninja, mas ele estava completamente frustrado não com o agora, mas com o passado. Tinha meditado, refletido e repensado muita coisa sobre o que aconteceu consigo, por que em alguns momentos não tinha nada para distraí-lo no hospital e mesmo sem seguir o que Lauren pediu para que não entrasse em uma "poça de depressão" Itachi estava na beira. Ou sentia isso.

Mesmo com todos os esforços para a enfermeira Kate e os seus dois médicos para lhe fazer companhia, o jovem ainda tinha tempo para si. Porém, além de repensar sua vida precisava resolver o que estava acontecendo no momento, estar em um mundo estranho, com uma cultura diferente e hábitos novos era tão carregado quanto saber que estava vivo.

Com a roupa que tinha na mochila de Peter, Itachi saiu do hospital caminhando devagar, mesmo sem precisar de toda aquela lentidão, o policial que o acompanhava estava atento para suas atitudes, ou seja, precisava encenar.

A enfermeira tinha deixado um recado no trabalho de Lauren fazia trinta minutos, não tinham qualquer recado de volta, por isso ele e o policial estavam saindo para a viatura, mas antes de chegarem perto os dois pararam.

Próxima de um carro sedan usando uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, camisa preta estampada e tênis marrons estava uma ruiva, Lauren, carregando um buquê de flores roxas e um balão escrito "BEM-VINDO DE VOLTA!". Ela abaixou os óculos escuros para confirmar se era mesmo quem achava que era, antes de se aproximar.

Itachi não se comoveu em tirar sua expressão de chocado. Pelo pouco tempo que ficou perto de Lauren aquilo não parecia da sua natureza. A jovem se aproximava em passos rápidos e antes de chegar o ninja ainda escutou o policial dizer:

\- Não se pode negar que ela tem presença. Você tem sorte.

O homem, que tinha chegado só naquela manhã para escoltar Itachi, pensou que a garota com toda aquela firmeza ia tascar um beijo no cara que estava ajudando. Principalmente com toda aquela pose decidida, mas em vez disso ela estendeu os presentes, um pouco embaraçada. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco.

\- Nem pergunte. Meus pais acham que era dever meu entregar isso a você. Precisei aceitar depois que prometi que não ia deixá-lo sem uma recepção, em troca deles não virem aqui fazer um escândalo com a polícia. – Lauren começou a dizer, sua voz estava carregada de nervosismo. Depois ela se virou para o policial. – Seus serviços não são mais necessários. Obrigada.

Acordando de algum tipo de transe o policial balançou a cabeça concordando e saiu para sua viatura depois de falar um "melhoras" quase inaudível. Lauren não pareceu notar sua reação e suspirou aliviada. Parte do seu nervosismo tinha ido.

\- Como isso foi tão fácil?

Itachi que ainda estava meio sem jeito com as flores e o balão nas mãos ia fazer um comentário casual e levemente insinuante que era culpa da "presença" dela. Mas deixou de lado quando percebeu que os dois não eram tão próximos assim.

\- Explico para você no carro.

Lauren concordou, mas parou depois.

\- Você sabe sobre os carros?

Tentando não sorrir Itachi respondeu:

\- Na teoria, na prática ainda não.

Sem dizer nada até o caminho do carro, Lauren ajudou o ninja a entrar no carro e percebeu o quanto tinha sido idiota sua pergunta, aquele cara com toda certeza tinha feito alguma pesquisa em certos assuntos.

Colocou o balão e o buquê no banco de trás junto com sua mochila e foi para o seu lugar. Itachi a observou ligar o carro e tirar da vaga. Era mais ou menos como imaginava, mas não pode perguntar sobre como funciona por que Lauren começou a falar:

\- Então o que você precisa?

Ele esperou por alguns segundos enquanto saíam por uma rua principal e começavam a entrar na área de pequenos prédios de apartamentos grudados um do lado do outro.

\- Rastrear algum tipo de chakra e descobrir... – Itachi começou a dizer sério tirando os olhos das arquiteturas diferentes daquelas casas.

\- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei, falei de você. Tem todos os remédios? – Lauren perguntou sem tirar os olhos da rua.

O jovem ao seu lado observou ela apertar o volante com um tanto de força e morder o lábio em seguida para parar em um sinal.

\- Tenho todos que preciso, o hospital forneceu. – Ele respondeu tirando os olhos do rosto dela.

\- Certo, mas você está bem?

Sem responder, Itachi olhou de novo para a rua. Agora eram tinham lojas também, o número de árvores tinha aumentado e como era outono, as folhas secas estavam caindo. Era uma cena agradável de ver, os pedestres caminhavam nas calçadas conversando, não eram muitos, mas a maioria parecia estar bem e nem um pouco apressados. Aquele lugar ainda era um mistério apesar de visualmente bonito.

\- A resposta dessa pergunta é um pouco maior do que bem e mal. – Ele finalmente respondeu, sem muita emoção na voz.

Foi a primeira vez que Lauren tirou os olhos rapidamente da rua, ela tinha uma ansiedade grande em dirigir e precisava de concentração, mas era culpa sua por puxar conversa. A verdade era que queria saber o que ele ia contar, mas não podia ser mal educada. De qualquer forma a jovem ia fazer essa pergunta mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo.

\- Hm... E o que você ia me dizer?

Ela apertou mais ainda o volante, dessa vez era por causa do cruzamento e pela expectativa da resposta. Sua mão estava ficando branca. Itachi respirou fundo tentando imaginar por que ela parecia nervosa com aquilo, mas respondeu sem muitos rodeios.

\- Disse aos policiais que foi uma tentativa de suicídio mesmo.

Lauren freou o carro bruscamente atrás de uma caminhonete. Virou o rosto sem cor para Itachi:

\- Você O QUE?

\- Sei que ouviu perfeitamente. – Ele respondeu.

Respirando um pouco com dificuldade, ela pareceu refletir por alguns segundos.

\- E como isso ajuda?

\- Responde algumas perguntas e a polícia não vai mais pressionar.

O carro voltou a se movimentar e eles viraram em uma rua totalmente comercial. Os prédios e lojas eram bonitos, com letreiros discretos e um visual mais antigo do que moderno. Ali estava mais movimentado e com mais carros. Lauren olhou rapidamente para o lado antes de perguntar:

\- Mas eles deixaram você sair assim? O que f-falaram?

Ela ainda estava nervosa. Aquilo o estava incomodando, por que ele justamente não queria incomodar.

\- Preciso entrar em contato com o hospital pelo resto da semana, descobriram o hotel que eu estava. Se continuar pela cidade vou ter que participar de algumas sessões de terapia ou grupo, pelo menos três vezes na semana.

\- Isso é...

\- O que provavelmente não vai ser necessário se descobrirmos o que aconteceu.

\- Sei. – Ela respirou fundo e deu sinal para virar a direita. Estacionou em frente a um pequeno prédio cor de salmão com janelas brancas e uma loja de fotografia em baixo. – Mas se isso demorar um pouco mais vai seguir o que pediram.

Itachi tirou os olhos do prédio e olhou para a jovem ao seu lado. O traço de nervosismo diminuiu o olhar firme agora parecia do tipo que trazia qualquer um para o real, e daqueles que você não devia contrariar com muita facilidade. Sua mente esvaziou um pouco quando a boca dela abriu novamente:

\- Não queremos você pagando um hotel caro ou algo assim. Então consegui um lugar para você dormir.

Os dois saíram do carro e pararam lado a lado olhando para a fachada da "Cores e Fotos". Lauren passava apenas alguns centímetros do seu ombro, quando se virou tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Também é o lugar onde trabalho, claro.

* * *

**N.A.:** Como assim eu atualizei essa fanfic? Pois é, não resisti. Agradeço pelos comentários, Guest, Rachel e Vogel. S2 Me animaram e apesar de quase reescrever a história toda decidi que vou seguir com o planejado. Qualquer erro ou sugestão podem mandar mensagens. Obrigada!

P.S.: Só eu revisei, então devem ter passado uns errinhos. Sorry.


End file.
